Avengers plus Talking Cat equals ?
by Waffle dah Cat
Summary: Natasha finds a talking cat named Firewing which she makes the Avengers pet. My first 'venger story! and my first multi-chapter, too. :'3 someone find me a better title! please! all the ones I've found on the street are feral! K just in case. The only pairing is Blackeye I insist on calling them that.


The sack Firewing was in was dropped unceremoniously onto what she supposed to be a table. The woman's voice sounded, loud and clear.

"Surprise!"

"What surprise? I don't like surprises. Most surprises are best handled with an arrow."

Firewing sighed as she listened to the humans talk. She was the only cat she knew that could understand Human almost as well as cats understand catspeak, and she could talk Human too. Of course, it didn't sound as smooth as it did with the humans, but it was smooth enough.

She meowed loud enough for the red-haired woman to peer into the sack. "What, want to meet Clint?"

"Meow."

Redhair petted Firewing affectionately and picked her up out of the sack.

"A cat?" asked the man.

(LIIIINNNNEEEEBREAAAAAKKKK)

"A cat?" asked Clint dubiously, eyeing the furry, stripy thing that Natasha was holding. "Why a cat?"

Natasha shrugged. "She was alone on the streets and she was cute and I took her in." Natasha wasn't going to admit that the cat insisted on following her around and that she eventually gave up and picked her up.

Clint sighed. He wanted a dog to be the Avenger animal, but looks like that's not going to happen. A cat was better than a hamster, though… "What are you going to name it?" he asked.

"Firewing." said the cat.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Natasha, did you drug my coffee this morning?"

Natasha was staring at the cat herself. "Did you just talk?"

"I have a name," said the cat, clearly offended. "It's Firewing. Yes, I can talk, yes, I'm a cat, and I'm very much not an 'it'!" Firewing exhalted, glaring in Clint's direction.

"You can… talk?"

"Yes. I don't know. When I was a couple weeks old, some humans took me into a lab and injected something into me," Firewing said, nonchalant to the extreme. "I have three questions- one, who are the Avengers, two, what do you have against cats, and three, I'm hungry. Well, that's not exactly a question."

Natasha and Clint exchanged raised eyebrows. "Why don't we just leave her in the living room and see what happens when Tony and Steve are back from grocery shopping?" Natasha asked, a glint in her eyes.

Clint shrugged. "Sure."

Firewing muttered something in catspeak under her breath.

(LIIIINNNNEEEEBREAAAAAKKKK)

Tony sighed as they left Wal-Mart. Steve hadn't let him buy anything tasty, not even shawarma, much less Nutella. He used one of two reasons:

"That's not practical. Why would we need (item)?"

Or, "That's not healthy, and we need to stay in top form."

Tony was ready to make _Steve_ into shawarma by the end of Target.

Steve believed in healthy and organic foods, which meant that the rest of the Avengers were reduced to sneaking out to a nearby CVS to buy junk food and asking Vision to hide it. Vision had the best hiding places in the Avengers Tower.

Anyhow, they came into the living room unburdened by shopping bags, as JARVIS took care of that for them. Steve noticed the stripy shape on the couch pillows first.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Tony grumbled.

"That." Steve pointed.

Tony glanced over and saw the small shape with pointy ears, which quickly turned eyes on him. "What're you staring at?" it demanded.

Natasha grinned as she stepped in from the kitchen. "I see you've met our newest resident here at Avengers Tower: Firewing."

Tony knew that they were getting an Avengers pet, he was hoping it would be a dog, he was definitely not expecting a talking cat.

Steve, meanwhile, mentally kicked himself for noticing the litterbox in the hall but not realizing what it was for.

They said in unsion, "Why a talking cat?"

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. "All you men are the same."

**(AN: This was a random idea I had and if everyone seems a little OCC please tell me. Also, tell me what you like, what you don't, constructive critiscism pleeeeeassseeee! :3)**


End file.
